Stockholm Syndrome
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: "What's your name?" I remember him asking. "Katie" I whimpered quietly. "I'm Gareth" he smirked "and I'm your worst nightmare".
1. Chapter 1

When they kidnapped me, he asked me was I afraid. I remember looking deep into his brown orbs and beginning to cry. So much evil was held within them.

"I'll take that as a yes" he smirked, placing a finger on my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes even longer. I was sure he could see the fright, clear as day, within my sky blue eyes.

"What's your name?" I remember him asking.

"Katie" I whimpered quietly.

"I'm Gareth" he smirked "and I'm your worst nightmare".

When I awoke, I went through my usual routine. I washed my face with the dirty water in the bucket beside my bed, not that it done much good, and glanced in the mirror. My brown hair was knotty and messy.

"I should go ask Gareth for a brush..or someone at least" I said to myself with a small sigh. For that moment, I decided to tie my hair up into a bun. I pulled my ugg boots on and left my room. Gareth and I didn't necissarily hate each other, but we didn't exactly get along either. As I made my way around Terminus looking for Gareth, I bumped into Martin.

"Hey Kate" he said with a small smile. He seemed nice enough..apart from the fact that he ate people. Since they kidnapped me last year I had been eating only vegetables and fruit. Not a diet everyone wishes for , but most of them respected my decisions not to eat human meat. I knocked on Gareth's office door and heard a cough, before a "come in".

"Gareth?" I said quietly. He looked up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Ah..Katie. Just the girl I've been looking for". I raised my eyebrow curiously "hm? Why?".

"I need you and Martin to go on a run. Can you go find him?" he asked me.

|"Sure just saw him two minutes ago. Before I leave, do you have a brush?". He handed me a beautiful silver brush, with pearls engraved on the handle.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful..where did you find this?" I asked in shock. He stared at me for a few seconds before he replied "one of the women we kidnapped had it on her" he smiled. I immediately dropped it.

|"Gareth you can't just do that".

"I saw it and wanted to give it to you" he shrugged "but if you don't want it i'll give it to my mother".I nodded and threw it at him "Go ahead". I left then, slamming the door behind me.

I knew it wasn't a wise thing to slam a door on Gareth. He could easily have my throat slit, or he could just eat me while I watched..but somehow I doubted he would do that to me. I mean he hadn't done it already. He didn't do it the first day we met...and it had been a year. When I found Martin he was sitting by a tree talking to Albert. He looked up at me "Whats up your hole?" he asked. I noticed Mary, Gareth's mother looking at me so shrugged "it's not important. Gareth wants us to go on a run. Probably for me". He chuckled, as did Albert and Mary. "He means people, Kate".

"Then I ain't going" I said, shocked "he should know by now". Martin nodded and motioned for Albert to stand up with him.

"Albert will come with me then" he smiled, patting my back "cya Kate. You better inform Gareth that you are not coming". I nodded and smiled at him a little "will do". Just as I went to walk back to Gareth, Mary stopped me.

"May I have a word?" she asked. I nodded and followed her over to the tree where Martin and Albert had been sitting. She sat on the grass and patted the ground beside her.

"I wanted to speak to you about Gareth".

"Oh" I said, relaxing back.

"You know. It's unsual that he hasn't ordered your murder yet" she smiled.

"I'm sure it's coming sooner or later" I shrugged "and to be honest I don't really mind".

"Why's that?" she asked.

"No family...no friends..nothing.. life isn't worth living without love".

"I'm sure you are loved" she said, rubbing my shoulder. I felt uncomfortable by her touch. I felt like she was going to kill me.

"By?" I asked.  
>"That's for me to know and you to figure out" she winked. I rolled my eyes. She smirked "Do you know who I'm talking about?".<p>

"Is it your son?" I asked.

She nodded "I think so yes".

"Thinking and being sure are two different things". She nodded in agreement "true. You're a smart girl. You're a beautiful girl. I don't know why he would not".I grinned a little. My heart felt warm and I wasn't sure why. It wasn't like heartburn, it didn't hurt...it felt amazing.

"Thank you for listening" she said, standing up "now you have to report back remember?". I smiled then nodded. She held out her hand and pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks Mary" I smiled. She nodded and began to walk off..but not before turning around and whispering "By the way..he told me".


	2. Chapter 2

'What?' I thought to myself. Gareth..in love with me? It did explain a few things..like the fact that he had not killed me..the fact he was looking after me all the time..the fact he didn't force me to eat human flesh. I started off towards his office once again, but paused outside the door, my fist raised as if I was about to knock. What was I so scared of? My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, and my face was going numb. Great..the anxiety was kicking in. All because he loved me..or did I love him too? I shrugged it off, before knocking gently on his door. I heard him sigh "come in".

I gulped, took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and scampered in, closing the door behind me. He looked up at me with an eyebrow raised "where should you be?".

"Out looking for people for you to eat. I'm not stupid, Gareth". Even though I was..it was Martin who had told me. He smirked "Ah, no you're not. My apologies for being so bold, Kate".I didn't reply, just stared into his brown eyes. Those brown eyes that once terrified me..but at this particular moment, were calming me. He stared back, then asked "what?".

"Nothing um, I'll leave.." I said, turning and opening the door but his cough halted me.

"Where are you gonna go?" he asked. I turned around and looked at him "Nowhere..just..my room I guess".

"Why don't you hang with me?" he suggested. I nodded "as long as I don't have to witness people dying".

"Okay" he smiled.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise".

Gareth and I sat at his desk chatting for a while. He was asking me about my past. He had never asked such a question before.  
>"Before this all started.. I was in my last year of high school in Atlanta. One day, things got shitty and the dead obviously were rising, so my dad packed us all, including my mother and older brother into his RV. We traveled about in that for a while, until it broke down. We then travelled the woods around here..that is, until you found me" I told him. I wasn't very comfortable talking about my family. We had never really got along..and multiple times my father had threatened to shoot me after things got bad. That's why I made my story short, but Gareth was egging for more.<br>"No..I can't" I shrugged, standing up. He pulled me back down "tell me, go on".

NO! I told you I can't!" I yelled, then covered my mouth with my hand. Shit. He looked at me surprised..but that surprise soon changed to anger.  
>"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry please don't kill me!" I said, beginning to sob. His features softened, and he patted my back, before standing "I can't do that".<p>

"Why? I should have been dead long ago..what is stopping you?" I asked, still crying. He pulled a piece of tissue from his pocket and handed it to me. He waited till my sobs calmed to continue.

"I don't know.." he replied, walking around his office with his hands behind his back, as if thinking.  
>"Yes you do, tell me" I said, thinking back to what Mary had told me.<p>

"No".

"Fine. Then tell me what happened to make you like this!".

"You can be so annoying Kate..you know what? I will kill you someday. I will. And then I'll eat you!" he yelled. I stared at him in shock, a few tears just randomly streaking down my cheeks. I stood then, making my way towards the door.

"Watch your back!" he chuckled darkly. I slammed the door and began to run, until I ran into someone, getting knocked over.

"Kate? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" asked Martin worriedly.

"No...stay away!" I screamed, earning everyone's attention. I scrambled to my feet and rushed to my bedroom, slamming and locking the door. I fell against the door, and began to panic. I had to get out of here. I knew what Mary was saying was too good to be true, that bitch was in on this! The way she was smiling when she told me she was surprised he had not ordered my murder. She wanted me to let him in so that he could murder me in cold blood! I had no idea I was in danger here..how stupid was I!? Even Martin would kill me if he was ordered to. I decided I would escape during the night..I knew it was dangerous but what was the point in waiting around to be murdered? I could easily find another group while out there. Or so I thought.

When night fell and I presumed everybody was sleeping, I packed the little I had in a small backpack I had found when still with my family. I packed my flashlight, my hidden knife( Gareth had no clue of it's existence, I found it in the butchers work place) and a few hair clips. I unlocked my door and to my delight, everybody was sleeping. I crept along, looking back every now and then. When I reached a low fence, I climbed over it,taking one last look at Terminus. As I began to walk, I heard a branch crack. I fumbled in my backpack for my flashlight. I had been travelling by moonlight, but the trees were currently blocking the moon, so all I could see was darkness. Two more branches cracked. I flicked on the flashlight and seen a zombie coming my way. I squealed in fright and ran off, but tripped over a few tree roots, which were bulging from the ground. I stared at the zombie as it came my way. It looked to be a middle aged lady maybe around 40..half her face had been eaten off. That's when I realized..it was _my mother. _


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a loud scream, scrambling to my feet and backing away.

"Mom no!" I screamed, my voice full of agony. That's when it happened. It all happened so fast..that I didn't really realise what happened until it was over.

Gareth, Martin and a few others came from the woods, and Martin began whacking my mother in the head repeatedly with a hammer. I screamed again, only to have someone block my mouth. _Gareth._ I screamed into his hand. He pulled me back towards the entrance of Terminus. I was kicking and screaming, too frightened. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to die. Mary let us back in. He threw me to the ground. Mary gasped in shock, seeing the tears on my stood over me, staring at me with pure anger covering his handsome features.

"What the fuck were you thinking!?" he yelled. Martin and the others came rushing in, closing the gates just in time. More walkers were coming.

"I wanted, no _needed _to get away from ya'll!" I screamed "I fucking hate you! All of you! Kill me, eat me I don't give a fuck! My mother is dead! It's all your fault! I could have protected her.. you all are nothing but MONSTERS!". Gareth pulled me to my feet. Martin stepped forward to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do, but Mary put herself in front of him.

"Let him" she scolded "she deserves anything she'll get..do you have any idea young one what it's like to be hungry? Starving? We will punish you. Did you know that women are nicer to eat because of the extra fat for babies? The babies you will not get to have" she smirked.

"I don't care, like previously stated" I smirked back.

"Gareth don't do anything stupid, man! Remember how you feel about-"Martin cut himself off.

"I doubt he feels anything for the whore anymore. He won't feel a thing while eating her!" exclaimed Mary. Wow, she hated me now. And for what? They _were _monsters, and anyone else out there would agree.

"Son..what are we going to do with her?" asked Mary, looking at me for a split second, then returning her gaze to her son.

"Let me handle it" said Gareth, motioning for Martin to follow. Martin stood shocked. He hardly wanted to watch me die..but followed his leaders orders. He trailed behind us as Gareth pulled me along by the arm. I felt numb..ice cold. Like..dying would be glorious. That I could finally be with mom again. I didn't want to die by being eaten, though. That's when I realised I wasn't afraid of Gareth..or Martin..or Mary..I was afraid of _dying. _

Gareth pushed me into his room. I fell onto the bed, and Gareth warned Martin not to let his mother in "no matter what". I began to shake at my sudden realization. I wasn't ready to die. Gareth stared at me for a minute, chuckled, then began pacing the room. He halted suddenly in front of me. I noticed his room while he stared, refusing to look into his eyes..or at him at all. He had a small chestnut wardrobe, a four foot double and a picture of himself and his mother on a locker beside his bed. He was sure settled in...in comparison to me.

"Why did you do that?" he asked me. I refused to answer,just stared at the floor. Gareth got frustrated, and lifted my chin up to look into his eyes.

"Why did you do that? He repeated.

"I was frightened..of dying.." I replied, gulping back tears. He sighed, sitting beside me. After a few minutes silence, he spoke.

"I was just frustrated with you, Kate. I could never actually hurt you". I looked at him. Into his brown eyes. I seen the truth and comfort I needed.

"Why?" I asked. His cheeks turned a light scarlett, and he began to stutter.

"B-because I, eh, I...Oh fuck it I love you" he jumped off the bed and wandered over to the wall, pressing his forehad against it "I didn't mean to, Kate..and I know you will never feel the same about me. After all, I'm just a monster. You were meant to be food...and I was not supposed to gain feelings for you" I could hear him smile as he said "but I guess it was love at first sight..eh?". I didn't reply. I just sat there, with a frown on my face, thinking hard. Of course I had feelings for Gareth. How could he think I did not? I guess...because I didn't really know myself until that moment.  
>"You're silly" I replied suddenly.<p>

"Hm?" was his confused reply, lifting his head from the wall, but still facing it.

"I do love you. Why do you think I've stuck around? I guess I'm silly too because..I've just realized".

"Why though? I took you from your family..I've threatened to kill you God knows how many times..I-" I cut him off there.

"I guess you could say I've got Stockholm syndrome". I gave him a small smile. He returned it. I supposed this was the part where we kissed. He came over awkwardly to the bed, sitting beside me. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face so I was looking at him. He leaned in and looked at my lips, then my eyes, then my lips again. He planted a small kiss on them, and I swear to you his lips were lush. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and noticed his eyes were still closed.

"Again" he ordered "I don't want that feeling to go away". I leaned in and kissed him again. He placed a hand on my cheek, continuing to kiss me. We later fell asleep together, but when I awoke he was not beside me. I frowned, confused. 'Where did he go?' I wondered. That's when a knock echoed around the room.  
>"Gareth son? Are you in there?". Shit..it was Mary...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

What was I going to do!?  
>"Gareth I need to speak to you about Katie!" She exclaimed from the other side of the door. The door obviously wasn't locked.<br>"I'm coming in!" She yelled, and I decided to hide under the bed. my breathing became shallow as the door opened and in she came. She stood in the doorframe for a few seconds, before looking around his room. I held my breath, hoping for the best. That's when she picked something up off the bed. Alex, Gareth's brother came in just then.  
>"what's wrong?" He asked her. I could hear anger in her voice as she said:<br>"I think Gareth is sleeping with Katie! I just found her hair clip on the bed!". Alex stiffened up at the anger in her voice.  
>"I'm sure it's nothing. Didn't Gareth bring her here last night to punish her?" He asked. I had no idea he had been one of the guys who brought me back last night.I guess with everything going on with my mother being gone I was too stressed and upset to notice.<br>"Yes. And I have a feeling she may have enjoyed it" I could hear the smirk in her voice, like she was planning something.  
>"What are you going to do?" Gulped Alex.<br>"Kill her. Painfully" she replied. Shhiiiiitttt!' If she finds me under the bed i'm fucked!' I thought. To my relief, she left and Alex stayed behind.  
>"You can come out now" he said, making my heart thump.<br>"Don't worry Katie. I won't hurt you. If I was going to I'd pull you out from under the bed". I pushed myself out, brushing the. dust off my clothes with my hand. He looked at me for a while as I brushed myself off, then said "Gareth loves you. He won't let her hurt you".  
>"She's his mother. Of course he will. Would you choose love over family?" I asked him.<br>"Yup. And you did too. Last night" he said, sitting on the bed. I sat beside him "well yeah, but you guys are cannibals. I guess he would eat me if it came down to it".  
>"I'm sure he wouldn't" he said standing up "I don't think any of us could. You're our friend. Especially Martin. He's very keen on you".<br>"Except your mother" I corrected him. he chuckled.  
>"Except my mother". I smiled at him. I had never noticed that him and Gareth didn't really look alike. He stood up "tell Gareth. Don't let it slide because...she will kill you".<br>"I will" I said, standing too.  
>"You going now?" He asked. I nodded. "Good luck".<br>"Thank you Alex".

After me and Alex went our separate ways, I bumped into Martin.  
>"Ah Katie. You feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded.<br>"better. Last night was a traumatic experience for me I guess". He opened his arms,and I almost ran into them. A hug had definitely been needed. He felt so warm. I liked Martin, he was friendly for a cannibal. He seemed to be keen on me, just like Alex had said.  
>"what's this I see here?" Came a voice. I smiled. Gareth. Martin laughed and I pulled away. He turned around, still holding onto my waist.<br>"I've stolen your girlfriend" he winked at Gareth who was behind me. I looked back and there he stood. Smiling. He has a beautiful smile when it wasn't a killer one. His _real _smile.  
>"Well I've come to take her back. Sword battle?" He chuckled. I giggled, causing him to look at me with loving eyes. Martin let go.<br>"Do you need her for something?" Asked Martin.  
>"My lips are lonely. And I need to speak to her about something important" he said. Martin winked at me, then gave me a little shove in Gareth's direction.<br>"Bring her back!" He yelled as we walked off. Gareth laughed, then entwined his fingers with mine.  
>"What do you need to speak to me about?" I asked.<br>"Yu'll see" he said.

It was two minutes later I realized we were headed to the butchers headquarters. I stopped him.  
>"I told you never to bring me here!" I snapped.<br>"Someone is claiming to know you. I need to check with you before we kill him". I raised an eyebrow, then nodded "fine". We walked inside, and I held tightly onto his hand. I could see the bodies of the dead hanging from the ceiling. Disgusting! It was funny how I loved him.  
>"You're my girlfriend right?" He asked.<br>"I hope so" I giggled. "You never properly asked". He smiled, then stopped, looking into my eyes.  
>"will you do the absolute honour, of being my girlfriend?" He asked. I giggled "you could have asked in a more romantic place but sure. I'll be your girlfriend" I smiled, kissing him.<br>That's when a familiar roar made me go running towards a room. "Katie! What's wrong!?" Yelled Gareth. I couldn't believe it...

They had my brother...

(Sorry it's short. I'm saving the drama for chapter five! make sure to review :3 I need to know if you guys are enjoying this :3)


	5. Chapter 5

I ran and ran in the direction of the roars. I heard them coming from a particular door, and without hesitation, pushed open the door, rushing inside. I was appaled at what I seen. There was bodies everywhere, blood covering them. I puked all over the ground, holding onto my stomach. These were _people _not zombies!

"K-Kate!?" I heard a broken voice exclaim. My head turned slowly in the direction.  
>"Oh..My..God! David aaah!" I screamed, running over to him, pushing the butcher out of the way. That's when Gareth entered, his face fell when he seen the tears streaming down my face. They...they had cut off his legs! Both of them..gone! I hugged onto his frail and damaged body, kissing his forehead and rocking him back and forth.<br>"It's okay, oh God it's okay big brother it's okay. I promise I'll protect you" I cried "I won't let them hurt you anymore, Oh God". David wrapped a shaking arm around me, holding me closer.

"I don't think I'll make it, Kate..so..much..blood" he whispered in my ear.

"No..you can't die! I've missed you so much you can't leave me when I finally found you" I sobbed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked me, pointing to Gareth "he said he was". I looked over at Gareth. I didn't hate him..he didn't know..but..I was so hurt. Gareth looked down at the ground, probably expecting me to say no.

"Yes"I replied. When I looked back at Gareth, he was looking at me with shocked covering his features. I stroked David's hair "yes he is".

"Do you love him?" he asked then.

"Yes" I said "so much".

"D-do you love her?" he asked Gareth.

"Yeah..I do..so much" he replied, looking at me. I smiled tearily at him, then kissed David's forehead.  
>"Please take care of her. She's a special girl. Always has been. She's been through so much in life..and I want her to be happy. I always wanted her to..buy a house, have the pleasure of decorating it..have a few little babies..I always wanted the best for you. I love you so much, Kate" he said,looking up at me. I kissed his cheek "I love you too...David..can you tell me what happened to mom?" I asked.<p>

"Dad shot her" He said "then he tried to kill me but..I ran off. I've been travelling around for months..finding shelter where possible..eating whatever I found..I'm dying Kate..and I love it. But I don't want you to die, baby girl. I want you to live on. Remember the good times. Forget what's going on outside these walls..and feel alive".

"That's hard" I chuckled tearily "I will always love you, David".

"I will always love you too, Kate. Even in death..will I...watch over..you..." with that his eyes closed.

"No..." I whispered, shaking him a little "David please wake up David no!" I screamed. Gareth rushed over to me, pulling me up. The butcher took a baseball bat, ready to bash his brains in but I pulled away from Gareth and tackled him.

"You fuckwit! You won't eat him! I won't let you!" I screamed at him. That's when I heard a squishy sound. I turned to see that Gareth had gently stabbed David in the skull, so he would not reanimate. He opened his arms, and I jumped up, rushing into them and sobbing like crazy.

"I love him so much" I sobbed.  
>"I know, I know" he said, cradling me.<p>

"I don't want to let go..I don't wanna" I cried, clinging onto his shirt. I know I sounded like a baby but..he was my brother for Christ's sake!

"I know Kate..I'm here baby" said Gareth, kissing my forehead. For a moment, I was thinking Gareth did not care..so I decided to test it.  
>"Can we bury him? Right now?" I asked. He nodded.<p>

"Of course".

"Thank you so much".

Ten minutes later, me, Gareth, Alex, Martin, Albert and a girl named Theresa whom I never really spoke to stood around a grave. I managed to make a cross out of sticks, and tied them with a hair band. I placed a daisy in between the hair band.

"In life he suffered..in death..he is free" I whispered. Martin came over and hugged me, being careful not to step on the grave.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Kate" he said, holding me tightly.  
>"Kate I think you need a rest" suggested Gareth. I nodded, took his hand, and led him to his bedroom, glancing back every now and then at my brother's grave.<p>

When we entered Gareth's bedroom, I sat on his bed.

"Your brother said stuff about wanting you to live" he said, sitting beside me.

"Yes..but it's not like I can..he was..not thinking straight with the pain".

"I think you can" he told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him.

"I mean..I know we're not together that long, well one day..but listen, Kate. I want you to live just as much. I want to be with you for as long as I live..so..I figured we should hold a marriage ceremony". I smiled at him, and kissed his nose "that sounds like a fabulous idea".

"Great" he said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I think you should try talking with Theresa, she seems to like you. Plus, you two can go dress shopping" he chuckled.  
>"That's impossible I-"I cut myself off, realizing there was a dress shop in the next town. He raised an eyebrow.<p>

"That sounds amazing.. thank you..Gareth..".

"That's okay, Kate. Now..what about kids?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I've always wanted them". He chuckled, then gently pushed me down on the bed.

"So it's settled, we'll have a baby". I laughed "you're kidding right? We've been going out a day...we're getting married and _now_ we're having a baby. Like right now".

"Do you not want to?" he asked.  
>"It's not that..it's just.. I'm frightened..you know, of dying during birth?".<p>

"Not going to happen sweetie. My mom was a nurse".

"I think your mom would kill the baby on purpose" I laughed. He laughed, then said "get on her good side then.. I don't want that to happen".

I thought about it. If me and Gareth were really going to do this (which, we were cause we had loved each other for a long time, it's just I didn't realize it), I would have to get along with Mary. I thought about what my brother had said..and how heartbroken I was. A baby could change that. A baby was a gift from heaven. So that's when it happened. That's when my journey began..and I entered into a new paradise..

Just me..and him.

( I know things seem to be moving quickly between them, but think about it, it's a zombie apocalypse..they don't know how long they have left to do what they want to do. Especially Gareth ;) please review!).


	6. Chapter 6

_One month later~_

I had been talking and getting along with Theresa. She was a really lovely girl. Gareth had been right, she did like me. I trusted her a lot, so one day her, Martin and I went shopping. As we entered the small town, we noticed a few zombies by the door of the dress shop. Martin quietly put them down, and we made our way inside. We looked around for a while. I wasn't really sure what I was looking for.

"How about this? I think fishtail dresses are really pretty" smiled Theresa. I had a look but didn't like it.

"Nah..I want something more..flowy.." I said "not that sticks to my tummy"

"Why's that?" asked Martin, looking over at the suits. I paused. I was not sure if I should tell them that I thought I was pregnant.

"Just don't like my body" I replied quickly.

"What the fuck you are gorgeous!" he exclaimed. I giggled and wandered over, throwing my arms around him in a tight hug "we can go to the store after this and I'll show you guys something. Out of pure trust" I smiled. They nodded and we continued to look.

"Oh wow" I said suddenly. They both looked over.

"Did you find it? Did you find the one?" asked Theresa, rushing over. I nodded "I think I did". There it was. Hanging up. A beautiful white flowing princess like dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It had beautiful diamonds along the neckline, and across the waist, with a few sprinkled here and there along the bottom.

"That is..beautiful" they both said in unison, amazed. I ran my fingers along the material. It felt comfortable.

"It's perfect.." I looked at the price tag "4000 dollars, man we got lucky" I giggled. They laughed, then Martin took it off the rail, placed it in a bag and put it outside in the car.

"Now..I have to pick out Gareth's suit. Off you both go. Wait in the car for me. I'll be out in two seconds" he smiled. We both nodded. I was pretty excited to marry Gareth..even though it wasn't official. It just..it felt so right. We had decided to wait a while to get married, because we wanted to be together longer. Since my brother's death, I had been quite down..but everytime Gareth was with me I felt safe.

"So you want to go to the store" said Theresa.

"I do" I smiled.

"Why?".

"Oh I need to pick up some vegetables for dinner. Maybe some pasta..haven't had pasta in so long" I said, remembering the taste.

"You're a veggie right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ah...poor you". I smiled at her. I was glad she didn't remember what I had said in the shop about wanting to go to the store. I was excited to tell them, if it were true of course. They were my best friends. I had always planned to tell my best friends first if I was pregnant.

Martin came out a few moments later, put the bagged suit in the car, and started driving towards the store. He killed the few zombies outside and we made our way inside. I told them to close their eyes and guided them to the bathroom. Thank God nothing was in there. I told them to stay there.  
>"You're not going to make a runner,are you?" asked Martin.<p>

"Nope i'll be right back I promise" I smiled, skipping off. I picked up a pregnancy test on the woman's isle, and headed back.

"Is that you?" asked Martin, knife in hand.

"Yep..hold on guys" I said, walking into the actual bathroom. I went into the cubicle, and took the test. _Positive._

"Oh my god.."I whispered happily. It was all becoming so real! I went outside, the biggest smile on my face.

"Guys" I said, holding up the test "you can open your eyes now". They slowly opened their eyes, getting adjusted to the light before looking at the test.

"Oh..my..God..OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Theresa. She hugged me tightly. Martin was stunned for a second, but soon rushed over and joined the tight hug.

"Aw sis I'm so proud of you" he laughed, kissing my head.

"Thanks you guys for being so supportive..I love you both".

"It's no problem" they both said in unison, then high fived each other. I giggled, then told them I would have to tell Gareth.

"You guys never told us you were trying" said Martin.

"Well we wanted to keep it a secret..we only tried once,actually" I smiled "I have to get on Mary's good side again because she can deliver the baby".

"Ah, right!" smiled Theresa "we better get back and tell!". She then squealed with excitement.

"YAY!" said Martin, imitating her squeal. We all laughed, then followed an excited Theresa outside into the parking lot.

When we returned to Terminus, Gareth was waiting anxiously. When he seen me, his tensed body relaxed and he rushed over to hug me.

"Did you find a dress?" he asked.

"I did..it's so beautiful!" I exclaimed. Martin snuck passed with the dress and suit, pointing to my pocket over Gareth's shoulder with excitement. I had almost forgot.

"Hey Gareth? Can we talk in private?" I asked, looking back at Theresa. She was smiling really widely.

"Sure" he shrugged. He took my hand and guided me to a little hill at the back of Terminus. It took a few minutes to get there, and I almost blurted it out in the silence, but I held it in.

He sat down first, and I followed.

"So what is it?" he asked, holding my hand.

"Uh well.." I said, taking the test out "we're going to be parents". He looked at me for a minute, totally emotionless. I was thinking maybe he had changed his mind, then he smiled. He smiled so wide. His genuine smile.  
>"Are you serious..!? woah!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly.<p>

"I'm dead serious!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him back "thank you so much Gareth".

"It's no problem..I would do anything to be with you until the day I die"

"Now we have to tell your mum. And everyone else".

"Don't worry I'll tell my mother" he said, kissing my cheek and standing up.

"Now?" I asked nervously.

"Right now. There's no use hiding it. I love you".

"I love you too" I replied.

I didn't expect what happened next..


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Mary came to the room Gareth and I were now sharing. I had dropped my brush when she came to the door.  
>"I heard the news" she said, leaning against the door frame as I was bent over picking it up. I jolted up, and gazed in her direction. She could more than likely see the nerves on my features.<br>"I'm happy for you two" she said with a sort of smile. I couldn't really believe what I was hearing. Was she faking it so she could kill our child? Would she kill me too?  
>"Thank you, Mary. Your support means the world to me". She looked at me dead in the eye and told me the truth. Something I had not thought about.<br>"It's going to hurt more than a normal birth. I was just explaining this to Gareth". My whole world crumbled. I always wanted a baby..always..but I never once thought of the pain. I could possibly die..things could get complicated. When my mom was giving birth to my brother he nearly died because the umbilical cord was strangling him..what if that happened to our baby?  
>"I-" was all I could say,before I hung my head in shame. I was bringing a baby into this world..THIS world. A shit tip of a world. Where they weren't safe..where I wasn't safe.<br>"You never thought of it? well I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, Kate. I like you..don't get me wrong. I was angry that day...angry because you called us monsters and because you tried to abandon a man who loved you so much".  
>"He threatened to eat me that day. I was frightened" I admitted "I would never have left otherwise". She nodded, understanding. She came closer to me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder.<br>"Take care of him. He's my son, at the end of the day. I was raped..Kate. Raped so much..and hurt so badly. He helped me". I stared at her in shock. RAPED!?  
>"Wha-What do you mean?" I asked her.<br>"When they took over..things turned shittier than usual..and..and..they _raped_ me...every day... be thankful for what you have. Be thankful for that baby..for his blood will gush through it's veins..and when it's older, if it makes it..it will protect you like he did for me". I was feeling so teary eyed.  
>"Oh Gosh Mary I'm so sorry..I'm so so so sorry" I said, beginning to cry.<br>"You're a lucky woman" she said, tears building in her eyes too, her voice cracking slightly.  
>"I know" I whispered through tears. We exchanged a hug, and Gareth entered just then.<br>"Nice to see this" he said. I could hear him smiling. We pulled away, wiping our tears and she left.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked.<br>"Oh nothing..I just realized how..lucky I am".  
>"For?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"I'll tell you later..just hold me now" I begged, crying once more. He wrapped his arms around me.  
>"Hey baby..it's okay" he cooed. I nodded "it is now".<p>

Later that night, I sat up by the hill where I had told Gareth I was pregnant. I was alone, listening to the silence, when a voice startled me.  
>"Baby?". Gareth. I smiled and turned and looked at him "yeah it's me". He sighed as he sat beside me.<br>"I'm so tired" he yawned "we should head to sleep".  
>"Yes" was my simple reply, but I didn't move. I stared up at the sky, at the stars shining bright. It's funny to think some of those stars were dead..because they were so different to the dead on earth. They were shiny, nice to look at and of course, beautiful. I could feel him staring at me.<br>"What?" I asked, with a small giggle.  
>"Did you hear me or just say yes because it sounded like a question" he said, laughing.<br>"I heard..I just..they're so beautiful. The definition of beautiful". He didn't look at the sky, instead he kept looking at me.  
>"I'm going to have to disagree" he replied. I looked at him, confused "what do you mean".<br>"I mean..you are the definition of beautiful" was his reply. I closed my eyes and kissed his lips, unsure of what to say. I never had much boyfriends, maybe two or three, so I never had the pleasure of saying much romantic stuff. Especially since they all cheated. When I pulled away, I stroked his soft cheek gently, then stood up.  
>"Let's go"I whispered, taking his hand. He pulled himself up. We walked back to the room in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence..it was a peaceful, blissful one that filled my heart with more love for him. When we reached the room, I stripped and got dressed into my nightgown, while he stripped to his boxers. He locked the door, and climbed into the side closer to the door.<br>"Do you know why I sleep this side?" he asked me when were settled and cuddling.  
>"Nope. Why?" I asked.<br>"Well because if anything comes in..any walker..they'll get me first". I laughed "That's cute..but I would hate that". There was a silence, and I thought he was sleeping, but as I drifted off he asked "why were you crying today?" in a sleepy voice.  
>"Because I'm so happy that I have you. I appreciate you..and I appreciate your protective and strong blood pumping through our baby's veins"..and with that I fell asleep.<p>

I could not wait to marry him...and call him mine forever.


	8. Chapter 8

*4 months later*

"Are you ready?" asked Theresa, as she fixed the bottom of my dress in the mirror of my old room. I stared at my growing bump. Only a few months left. Only now could I show my love to Gareth..I mean, I wasn't sure if I was going to survive.

"Yes. I am" I said bravely, holding back tears.

"Great girl..don't want you getting cold feet on your wedding day, love..do we?" she giggled.

"I wonder how he feels" I said "I mean..it's not even official but somehow I'm believing we're really getting married".

"You are. Marriage is not all about a slip of paper Kate. It's about two people who are ready to make a commitment and love one another eternally". I smiled and hugged her tightly "you are my best friend".

"You are mine too" she said, squeezing my shoulders tightly. She pulled away and led me out of the room..and there he was. Standing outside, in his handsome tux. His face fell when he saw me, and then a huge smile plastered his lips. His eyes were glistening, but not with tears..with love.

"Swiss swoo! Beautiful kate!" shouted Martin. I shot him a wink and he pretended to faint, earning a laugh from everyone..including Mary who, I had been getting along with exceptionally well. Gareth took my hands, and held them gently in his own. We had decided, because we did not have a priest, that we would basically just say our vows, kiss, and that was it. There was no hope of breaking into the jewelers. We had tried and an alarm had set off..but I didn't need a ring. I needed him.

"Ehm before we start all the mushy shit, we have a banquet of fruit for Mrs West prepared" giggled Theresa.

"Thanks you guys" I smiled, then turned my attention back to Gareth.

"Okay who generally goes first? The man?" asked Martin "Gareth go!".

"Okay uhm..where do I start with you, Kate? You make me the happiest man left on this planet. I tried my best not to love you..and as gross as it sounds, to think of you as food but..I couldn't help myself. It's your smile and your beauty and that radiating personality that just..draws me to you. When I kidnapped you it wasn't for food..it was because I fancied you".

Everyone awhhh'd (yes including Mary).

"I'm not done guys" he chuckled. Everyone quietened down, so he continued "I love you with every piece of me..and I want to spend the rest of my days here at Terminus, taking care of you and our baby...which won't hurry up and come, by the way". I smiled, tears running down my cheeks. He wiped them and kissed my cheek "I love you" he repeated.  
>"I love you too"I mouthed, unable to speak.<p>

"Okay now Kate" smiled Martin, listening contently.

"Okay.."I took a few seconds to gather myself "when I first met you..I was petrified of you. I thougth "oh what a bunch of monsters..." and I speak to you all when I say I love you with every piece of my heart"I looked around at everyone, who looked teary.

"But..I fell in love with one special 'monster'. He took my heart, and has taken care of it since then. I'm not scared anymore..nor do I feel the need to be. You are my best friend, my lover and my soulmate..and it will continue to be that way for eternity. If you die, I'll die. If you live, I'll live. You gave me the will to go on after I discovered my mom and after the incident with my brother..which I forgive you for, by the way"I said, looking at the butchers, who smiled a little.

"And..for the rest of my life I will wonder if you knew..I was enchanted to meet you..and always will be".

"Was that Taylor Swift?" giggled Theresa. I nodded and then kissed Gareth's cheek "and finally..I love you..never forget it".

"I love you too" he whispered.

"You may now kiss the adorable bride!" announced Martin, and he pulled me in, then kissed me passionately. Everyone wolf whistled.

"Congrats bro!" yelled Alex.

"Oh Em Gee my best friend is married!" exclaimed Theresa with a small giggle.

At the banquet, Mary approached me.  
>"Congratulations" she said, with a small smile. I looked at her, but it took a moment to process what she had said.<p>

"Oh sorry, mind is fucked. Thank you".

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well I'm just nervous about the baby. Like I don't know when it will come..and I'm scared that it might die. It already means the world to Gareth and I".

"Listen, Kate. I don't think that's going to happen. I'll make sure of that". I wasn't sure whether or not to trust Mary..but I decided I would put my babies life in her hands.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"No problem" she smiled back "you both will be great parents..Martin is going out to collect the supplies for the birth soon..hopefully we can find you some pain relief".

"Hopefully.." I sighed, looking at the fruit on my plate. Gareth approached then "What are you two ladies talking about?".

"Our baby" I smiled, kissing his lips.

"Ah..of course" he returned the kiss and smile "I'm pretty excited".

Mary smiled happily at us. That was a smile I had not ever seen her give. A truly_ happy_ one.

I guessed things were going to be okay...


	9. Chapter 9

It all happened so fast, that I wasn't sure what was going on..but I was certain it had something to do with those prisoners we brought in about a month ago. The ground trembled furiously, and Mary and I fell to the floor. I landed right on my bump, and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Suddenly, water came dripping out. I lay there in shock.  
>"Kate! Kate are you alright!?" she exclaimed, rolling me onto my back.<br>"Mary!" I yelled, upon seeing a few zombies, set alight, and coming our way. She fumbled to her feet, pulling me up too, and dragged me into the closest room.  
>"Mary my stomach hurts so bad" I said, falling against the wall as she locked the door. She looked around, and when her eyes landed on me she said "your waters broke" with shock in her voice.<br>"Oh no no no, I'm not ready" I said, beginning to sob.  
>"Lay on the ground, it sounds weird but take off your jeans". I nodded, pulling off my jeans and lay on the ground as she awkwardly examined me.<br>"You're about five centimeters..things are moving quickly. You should be thankful". The zombies stopped banging on the door, and a loud, terrified scream was heard as someone was ripped apart. I closed my eyes and blocked my ears, but Mary removed them.  
>"Listen..when you are pushing, if you do you could need a cesarean, you need to stay strong for this baby and for my son". I nodded, as another contraction hit. I bit my lip, and stayed strong. Martin had gone out on a run a while back to collect some supplies for the birth..but I realized he had not got pain relief.<br>"Will I die? from the pain?"I asked as she found the stitches.  
>"I believe you are a strong woman, so no" she smiled, then checked me.<br>"9" she told me, getting a blanket ready for the baby. I groaned, seriously frightened. Before I knew it, she checked again.  
>"Okay..you're ready...". I began to cry, as she instructed me to push for 10 seconds, and hold my breath.<br>"Ohhh fuck!" I screamed after the first time.  
>"Shhhh it's okay..listen Kate, aren't you excited to hold your baby..what were you going to call him or her?".<br>Yes "I gasped out"David or Sandra". Sandra had been my mother's name.  
>"Beautiful..now..keep pushing..I can't believe I'm finally going to be a grandmother" she said,a little teary eyed. I done as instructed. I could feel the baby's head, and let out a small yelp as I felt myself tearing and the blood trickling.<br>"Not long now, keep it up. I cannot believe I'm going to be a grandmother" she smiled happily. I smiled back at her, and ignored the blood, taking a breath for a moment.  
>"Do you feel like you're going to faint? you're nearly there don't worry. I promise".<br>"No..I can do this" I smiled confidently, and pushed again..and again..and again before I heard a small cry and Mary pulled the baby out the rest of the way.  
>She cleaned it up a bit.<br>"Well? what is it? is it okay".  
>"Yes..it's a boy" she smiled, kissing his nose "a very cut litle boy. Little David".<br>I gasped and lay back. She put David on my chest and for a moment I just stared as he cried.  
>"Shh..it's okay mommy's here. She won't let them hurt you" I cooed, stroking his cheek. As soon as Mary stitched me up, she helped wrap David up and helped me back into my jeans.<br>"You will have to feed him when you get out".  
>"You mean we..right?".<br>"I have to help fight..you cannot. By the sounds of things, things aren't getting better out there". I nodded "You'll find me right?".  
>"I will..go to the room, pack a few baby items..then get the hell into the forest as fast as you can..maybe you might meet Martin". I had forgot Martin was gone out. I nodded and she unlocked the door. I got ready to run, even though I was in agony. She opened the door, and the sunlight blinded me for a moment as I ran, but as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed the horrors before me. People from Terminus I had once seen, either their carcasses on the ground.. or walking around as zombies. I put on a brave face, as I dodged several of them. I kept telling myself in my head that it was going to be okay. I reached Gareth and I's room, and slammed the door shut tight. I picked up a bag, laying David on the bed and kissing his head. I stared at him for a few seconds, before realizing I could stare at him and fuss over him later. He had stopped crying and his brown eyes were watching me as I packed some baby clothes and some clothes for myself. I strapped the bag onto my back, and found a baby sling Martin had got me. I wrapped it around my front, and placed David inside. He was safe there. I took a deep breath, and made a dash for it out the door, and towards the woods.<p>

As soon as I reached safety, I stopped to take a breath. I heard a branch snap behind me, and twisted around. Shit I forgot a weapon! But to my absolute delight it was only Martin. The problem? His face was swollen like a balloon and covered in bruises.  
>"Is that..?" he asked me, pointing to the baby. I nodded, and began to cry.<br>"Kate are you alright!?" he asked, rushing over.  
>"It's a boy..my beautiful little boy" I said, smiling through tears. He went behind me, and looked deeply at David, examining him. He smiled then too, and chuckled "he's the spit of Gareth that's for sure..look at those brown eyes..the exact same shade!". I took him out of the sling, still wrapped in his blanket, and Martin helped me dress him in a white baby gro. I placed a white hat on him too, and white mittens. That's when we heard another branch snap. I grabbed David protectively against my chest.<br>"Holy.."I heard someone whisper. I turned slowly and seen Gareth standing there.  
>I began to cry then, noticing Mary wasn't with everyone else. They were just standing there, staring at David.<br>"Where's Mary?" I whispered through tears.  
>"Gone.." mumbled Gareth "they got her...". I looked down at David, and smiled sympathetically at him. His two uncles and grandparents were gone. All he had was his parents, and the rest of the group. But I supposed they could be his family.<br>Gareth walked over and crouched down. He held out his finger and David grabbed it, like he knew who he was.  
>"Hey buddy" he smiled, though his eyes were red from crying previously "I'm going to take good care of you. We'll get those monsters who took the place you were safest in. I promise". With that, I handed him to Gareth. He stared at me unsure "If I can push him out you can hold him" I said, smiling returned the slight smile and took him. They all passed him around, each giving him a cuddle, before I strapped him back in, and we all wandered off to find a new home..Gareth and I both hand in hand.<p> 


End file.
